Field
Described embodiments relate to migrating content items across storage accounts, and more specifically pertain to migrating shared content items between multiple storage accounts belonging to a user.
Description of Related Art
Online storage accounts enable users to maintain content items in a safe and secure location and to access the content items at any time from any computing device. Additionally, users can share content items with friends, coworkers and family, through shared online storage accounts or by using generated links to content items stored in the online storage account. While sharing content is easy, migrating content to a different online storage account can be time consuming and cumbersome. Users are required to download the content items stored in the online storage to a local storage, delete the content items from the online storage and upload the content items to the new online storage account. Furthermore, if the accounts are of a different type, e.g., one account for personal use and one for business use, file or folder access permissions may be subject to different sharing and access rules.